El Destino del Caos
by pain645
Summary: Ambientado en un mundo antropomórfico, uno siempre cree que todo es eterno, pero cuando uno de los seres más impredecibles del mundo se le acaba el tiempo para actuar, puede dar mucho problemas a aquello que le rodean.


Capítulo I

El legado del Caos

El sol estaba en lo alto sobre Poniville, todo parecía ser normal en sus calles y casas, de igual manera sucedía en el castillo de la Amistad, en donde sus habitantes parecían estar preparándose para una jornada de trabajo especial.

En uno de los salones del Castillo los tres residentes estaban ordenando en bolsos una gran cantidad de equipo de expedición, al parecer la Princesa de la Amistad tenía pensado otro de sus proyectos de investigación.

"No puedo creer que vamos a realizar una expedición a las antiguas minas del reino de los dragones" dijo con alegría Twilight mientras guardaba sus cuadernos de campo para la expedición.

"Lo mismo digo, esas minas han estado inasequibles para los ponis desde hace 500 años" dijo Starlight.

"Y todo gracias a mi gestión con Ember" dijo Spike dándose importancia e irguiendo el pecho.

Las dos yeguas se miraron y luego se sonrieron al ver como Spike se auto-adulaba.

"Si, todo gracias a ti Spike" dijo Starlight mientras le daba unas palmaditas al joven dragón morado.

"Sin mencionar que Lord Ember fue muy amable en darnos ese privilegio, creo que debería agradecerle en persona cuando la vea" dijo Twilight mientras anotaba en una libreta su itinerario de acciones.

Al cabo de unos minutos las dos yeguas comenzaron a buscar libros de arqueología y geología en la biblioteca, si iban a trabajar bajo tierra y en una zona inhóspita como eran las minas del reino de los dragones, había una alta posibilidad que hubiese hallazgos entre los estratos geológicos.

Mientras buscaban, de repente Twilight recordó algo que le hizo salirse de la realidad, cosa que Starlight se percató rápidamente.

"Twilight, que sucede, pasa algo" dijo Starlight.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza y miro a Starlight, parecía que la princesa recién acababa de regresar a la realidad.

"¿Eh?" dijo Twilight confundida.

"Te pregunte, si te sucede algo, de repente te encerraste en tus pensamientos" dijo Starlight.

"Oh, era eso, bueno solo estaba pensando en algo que Fluttershy me comento hace unos días" dijo Twilight.

"Y que te comento" dijo Starlight.

"Bueno, dijo que estaba preocupada por Discord, últimamente ha estado algo distante y extraño con ella, como si algo le preocupara" dijo Twilight.

Starlight quedo mirando a Twilight unos segundos y luego se sonrió.

"Discord preocupado por algo, eso sí que es extraño, no será una jugarreta suya, digo es Discord después de todo" dijo Starlight.

Twilight suspiro y agito la cabeza como si estuviera ordenando sus pensamientos.

"Lo mismo pensé yo, pero luego recordé algo que Maistir (Hunter) me comento en una ocasión" dijo Twilight.

"El guardián de la realidad te comento algo, y que fue lo que te dijo" dijo Starlight asombrada por el hecho que su mentora pudiera hablar con una de las entidades más importantes y poderosas del mundo.

"Él me dijo que siempre estuviera alerta a cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal en lo que respecta a Discord, Maistir me dio a entender que Discord tiene un secreto especial, algo que lo está atormentando en silencio" dijo Twilight pensativa.

Starlight intento decir algo al respecto, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas en ese momento, ella también comenzó a considerar que Discord pudiese tener algo oculto detrás de su fachada de señor del caos todopoderoso.

"Bueno es solo una suposición mía, ahora centrémonos en la expedición" dijo de repente Twilight e intento olvidar aquella conversación.

Starlight asistió con la cabeza y regreso a preparar todo lo que faltaba.

Cuando los tres expedicionarios terminaron de preparar las cosas y chequearon los últimos detalles, se encaminaron a la puerta principal del castillo.

"Bien, tenemos los libros, los mapas, las lámparas, el equipo de alpinismo…" Comenzó a decir Twilight.

"Si, si y si, hemos revisado todo como seis veces" interrumpió molesto Spike.

"Bueno, no quiero olvidar nada" dijo Twilight con expresión seria.

Starlight solo se reía de la habitual rutina que había entre su mentora y Spike.

"Bueno como ya revisamos todo, será mejor salir, no me gustaría hacer esperar a Lord Ember" dijo Twilight mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta principal del castillo.

Fue en eso que cuando Twilight abrió la puerta, de repente un proyectil color café con gris apareció del otro lado de la puerta e impacto con Twilight con fuerza, empujándola por todo el pasillo hasta uno de los salones del castillo.

A Starlight y Spike les tomo unos segundos en reaccionar ante aquel evento y atónitos fueron al rescate de Twilight.

"¿Twilight? ¿Estás bien?" dijo Starlight y Spike al unísono.

Twilight yacía en el suelo del salón muy adolorida, fue en eso que ella sintió que algo estaba sobre ella y cuando reacciono vio a la persona menos esperada, pero al mismo tiempo predecible de ver en un momento así.

Era nada menos que Discord, el señor del Caos apoyado sobre el cuerpo de la princesa.

"Discord, por el nombre de Equestria que haces aquí" dijo Twilight un poco molesta e intentando salir de debajo de él.

Fue en eso que Discord comenzó a sollozar y a gemir, cosa que descoloco mucho a Twilight.

"Twilight por favor, ayúdame" sollozo Discord sobre el pecho de Twilight.

Justo en ese momento, Spike y Starlight habían llegado al salón en donde se encontraban los dos.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" dijo Spike algo confundido al ver a Discord sobre Twilight.

"¿Discord que te sucede?" pregunto Starlight cuando lo vio sollozando.

En eso el cuerno de Twilight brillo y ella se teletransporto lejos del agarre de Discord.

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo" dijo Twilight mientras se quitaba el polvo de su ropa.

"Lo siento" dijo Discord e hizo aparecer una caja de pañuelos y sonoramente se sonó la nariz.

Al cabo de unos minutos los cuatro se habían acomodado en el salón y esperaban que Discord explicara que estaba ocurriendo.

"Y bien, a que se debe que entraras tan abruptamente en mi hogar y por qué estas llorando" dijo Twilight con tono serio, debido a que conocía muy bien las jugarretas de Discord por experiencia propia.

Discord se sonó otra vez la nariz y carraspeo la garganta para hablar.

"Lamento entrar de esa forma, pero era necesario debido a mi urgencia" comenzó a decir Discord con voz apagada.

"¿Pero qué te sucede?" preguntó Starlight.

"Parece como si Fluttershy se molestó contigo por algo que hiciste" dijo Spike.

"No, no es nada de eso" dijo Discord mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo moteado, el cual salió volando cuando lo lanzo al suelo.

"Pero entonces que te sucede" dijo Twilight ya más preocupada, la angustia de Discord parecía ser autentica.

Discord movió sus manos con agitación y comenzó a ponerse tenso.

"Mi problema es un poco incómodo de explicar y algo vergonzoso debido…." Comenzó a decir Discord.

"¿Debido a que?" preguntó Starlight mientras comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Discord murmuro algo inaudible, y se puso aún más tenso.

Tanto Twilight, Spike y Starlight se miraron preocupados, ninguno de ellos habían visto a Discord de esa forma, parecía que realmente algo le afectaba, cosa que era muy raro teniendo en cuenta que era él.

"Si no nos dices lo que te sucede, no podremos ayudarte" dijo Twilight con tono comprensivo.

Discord intento decir algo pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

"En serio, yo ya me estoy preocupando" susurro Starlight a Spike.

"Lo mismo digo yo" le respondió Spike.

En eso Twilight se levantó de su silla y camino a donde estaba Discord, para luego colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

"Vamos Discord, que puede ser tan grave como para ponerte así" dijo Twilight con tono amable.

Discord no dijo nada y bajo la cabeza.

"Sí, parece como si tu vida estuviera por acabarse" dijo en broma Spike.

"Y no estás tan equivocado, Spike" dijo una voz masculina de repente, desde un costado del salón.

Los cuatro miraron a donde vino la voz y vieron a un joven poni de tierra con gabardina negra y sombrero fedora apoyado en una de las paredes del salón.

"¿Ace, que haces aquí?" dijo Twilight sorprendida por verlo.

"Vine a entregarte los trajes aprueba de lava que me pediste que modificara y me topé con esta situación" dijo Ace mostrando un paquete que estaba en el suelo.

"Y que quisiste decir que Spike no estaba equivocado, acaso sabes lo que le sucede a Discord" dijo Starlight.

Ace camino a donde estaban los cuatro y se sentó en una de las sillas.

"Claro que lo sé, puedo intuirlo por varios factores, Discord está nervioso debido a que su existencia como entidad se está acabando" dijo Ace.

Tanto Twilight, Spike y Starlight se miraron confundidos.

"No te metas en esto, Ace" dijo Discord con tono molesto.

Ace simplemente se sonrió levemente.

"Si tú no puedes explicar tú situación, alguien tiene que hacerlo, no lo crees" dijo Ace con tono burlón, dejando en claro la antipatía que había entre los dos.

"Esperen, de que están hablando ustedes dos" dijo Twilight.

"Como dije anteriormente, la existencia de Discord está por terminar, eso es debido al hecho que su periodo como fuerza de la naturaleza y señor del caos está llegando a su periodo limite" dijo Ace.

"¿Su periodo esta por acabarse?" dijo Starlight atónita.

"Discord que esta diciendo Ace" dijo Twilight.

Discord suspiro resignado y miro a la princesa de la amistad.

"Es verdad Twilight, mi tiempo como señor del caos no es infinito y ya se acerca la hora de dejar mi cargo" dijo incomodo Discord.

"Pero como eso es posible, digo no se supone que Discord siempre ha sido el señor del caos" dijo Spike.

"En realidad no Spike, Discord es solo el sexto de una línea de sucesores al cargo" dijo Ace.

"Pero los libros dicen…" dijo Twilight.

"¿Twilight, acaso la princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna, La Princesa Cadance y tú siempre han sido Alicornios?" dijo Discord.

Twilight negó con la cabeza, ella sabía muy bien que todas las princesas de Equestria (Con excepción de su sobrina) habían nacido como un poni normal y tras ciertas situaciones fueron ascendidas a Alicornios.

"En mi caso es casi parecido, de alguna forma" dijo Discord.

Twilight no sabía que decir, todo aquello era tan repentino e inesperado.

"Es lo mismo que sucede conmigo Twilight, yo no nací siendo el "Perseguidor" y por tal no siempre fui la entidad que castiga a los seres que cometen pecados graves contra los mortales" dijo Ace cuando se dio cuenta que Twilight tenía problemas para procesar la información.

"Eso significa que Discord no era como lo conocemos" dijo Spike.

"Efectivamente Spike, Discord fue una vez un unicornio llamado…" dijo Ace, pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase su boca fue sellada por una placa de metal.

Todos miraron a Discord que tenía la mano alzada.

"¡Discord! ¡Eso es grosero!" regaño Twilight.

"No es necesario que menciones esos detalles, sabes" dijo Discord apretando los dientes.

Ace fulmino a Discord con la mirada y luego con un movimiento de su mano se quitó la placa de su boca.

"Como quieras Discord… bueno como decía, Discord fue un unicornio que nació hace más de mil años, su infancia fue algo dura y nunca pudo encajar en este mundo, por lo que tras deambular por el mundo intentando encontrar una razón para existir, un día se encontró con la fuente del poder del caos, y desde ese día se convirtió en la criatura que todos conocemos" dijo Ace.

"Vaya, eso es inesperado" dijo Starlight.

"Pero cuál es la fuente del Caos" dijo Twilight intrigada.

"Es la llamada "Manzana de la Discordia", un fruto mítico que otorga a quien la consume los poderes del caos y además le permite ser el señor del Caos" dijo Discord con voz desanimada.

"¿Una manzana? En serio, que cosa más ridícula, como si el poder saliera de los árboles" dijo irónicamente Spike.

"A caso los elementos de la armonía no salieron de un árbol, no es así Spike" dijo Ace con tono simpático.

Spike se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

"Entonces ese manzano es igual que el árbol de la armonía" dijo Twilight.

"En efecto, solo con la diferencia que en vez de absorber la armonía del mundo, drena el caos de los mortales" dijo Ace.

"Cada 1.200 años, el manzano del caos da frutos, este evento es la culminación del periodo del viejo señor del caos y el comienzo de su sucesor" dijo Discord con tono amargo.

"Ya veo, eso explica porque estas así" dijo Twilight con empatía.

Discord comenzó a sollozar otra vez y fue consolado por Starlight.

"Vamos Discord, no es tan malo, es posible que solo vuelvas a ser un unicornio" dijo Starlight.

"Pero no pude disfrutar todo mi periodo, pase casi todo el tiempo petrificado" se quejó Discord.

"Bueno, eso fue culpa tuya, más que mal cosechaste lo que sembraste" dijo Ace burlonamente.

Discord se alzó rápidamente y miro a Ace con rabia.

"Que estas insinuando" dijo Discord molesto.

"No fuiste tú quien decidió usar tus poderes para molestar a las princesas y causar estragos, ellas simplemente hicieron lo que consideraron correcto, idiota" dijo Ace mordazmente.

"¡Como me llamaste!" dijo Discord molesto mientras alargaba sus garras.

Ace por su parte apretó sus puños y estos comenzaron a despedir un aura azul claro.

Starlight y Spike estaban aterrados viendo como los dos seres más poderosos que conocían se amenazaban mutuamente.

En eso Twilight se colocó enfrente de los dos para detenerlos.

"¡Déjense de pelearse!" dijo con voz potente Twilight y asiendo que sus ojos brillaran de una forma divina, al mismo tiempo que liberaba una poderosa fuerza mágica.

Los dos contendientes miraron a Twilight con asombro y desistieron de pelear.

"Lo sentimos Twilight" se disculparon los dos al unísono y dejaron de usar sus poderes.

Mientras tanto Spike y Starlight miraban atónitos y asustados al ver a Twilight en modo Power Up.

"Recuérdame de nunca hacer enojar a Twilight" susurro asustado Spike a Starlight.

"Si, concuerdo contigo" dijo Starlight, dándose cuenta que Twilight podía ser muy aterradora cuando la provocaban.

Tras unos minutos de calma, Ace, Discord y Twilight se sentaron otra vez para retomar la conversación pendiente.

"Y bien, de qué forma se realiza la sucesión del cargo del señor del caos" dijo Twilight ya regresando a su estado normal.

"Bueno, solo aquellos destinados a ser el señor del caos pueden encontrar el manzano, en pocas palabras, solo hay que esperar que eso ocurra" dijo Discord.

"No hay una forma de regular ese evento, digo para evitar que alguien peligroso obtenga ese poder" dijo Starlight preocupada.

"Starlight querida, no es como si hubiera alguien que pudiera controlar los eventos a su conveniencia y fuera capaz de someter al universo a su voluntad" dijo Discord.

Fue en eso que todos miraron a Ace.

Ace se sonrió y rio nerviosamente.

"Bueno tal vez podría usar mis poderes para designar a una persona en particular para ser el nuevo señor del caos, más que mal tengo la habilidad de alterar la probabilidad y hacer milagros" dijo Ace.

"Bueno, eso ya cambia las cosas para bien, si pudiéramos elegir a un sucesor apropiado para el cargo, tal vez tengamos una carta a favor en el futuro" dijo Twilight y luego miro a Discord.

"No digo que me agrade la idea que dejes de ser quien eres, solo que estoy pensando en lo que sucedería si alguien como Chrysalis se hace con semejante poder" dijo Twilight.

"Descuida Twilight, solo me importa mi futuro, no sé si al dejar de ser el señor del caos siga viviendo o me desintegrare en el viento" dijo Discord preocupado.

"Discord, no me digas que tienes miedo a morir" dijo Twilight sorprendida.

Discord solo se limitó a asistir con la cabeza, Twilight lo miro atónita, jamás ella pensó que vería a un ser como Discord temerle a algo tan natural para los mortales.

En eso Starlight se acercó a Ace.

"No puede hacer algo para evitar eso" dijo Starlight.

"No lo sé, tendría que intentarlo, además jamás he visto lo que le sucede a los señores del caos cuando dejan su cargo" dijo Ace con tranquilidad.

"Que quieres decir que nunca has visto ese evento, no se supone que has vivido durante siglos" dijo Spike.

Ace suspiro levemente y luego miro a Spike.

"Yo solo tengo 250 años, y el periodo como señor del caos es de 1.200 años, en pocas palabras eso ocurrió antes que naciera" dijo Ace.

"Bueno, cuando eso ocurra estaremos preparados para lo que venga, ahora es necesario decidir a quién colocaremos en el cargo, tal vez deba escribirle a la princesa Celestia para comunicarle sobre esto y que ella también ayude en la elección" dijo Twilight.

"Eh, Twilight por favor, podríamos evitar inmiscuir a Celestia y Luna en esto, sería un poco incómodo para mi dar la cara en semejante situación" dijo Discord algo avergonzado.

Twilight miro a Discord y luego asistió con la cabeza.

"Bueno entonces creo que llamare a las demás, si esto es un problema importante ellas son las más apropiadas para debatir al respecto" sugirió Starlight.

"Tienes razón Starlight, Spike ve con ella y mientras estas fuera envíale esto a Ember" dijo Twilight mientras escribía rápidamente una carta para excusar la expedición e informar que un problema grave estaba ocurriendo.

Los dos salieron del castillo y se encaminaron a buscar a las chicas.

Mientras esperaban, Twilight se dirigió a los dos entes semi-divinos para debatir un asunto importante.

"Aunque tengamos a nuestro favor el privilegio de escoger a un sucesor, todavía queda un asunto por tratar, Ace" dijo Twilight.

"¿Quieres saber las consecuencias que se generarían si cambio aquel evento?" dijo Ace con sutileza.

"En parte sí, pero lo que me preocupa realmente es el destino de Discord, sé que sabes lo que le sucederá a él, Maistir tú maestro ha existido desde hace millones de años y por tal ha visto a todos los señores del caos y sabe todo lo que sucede en este mundo, no es así" dijo Twilight

Ace miro a Twilight desganado y luego suspiro.

"De acuerdo, voy a preguntarle, ya regreso" dijo Ace y con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció en el aire.

"Gracias Twilight, realmente eres una buena amiga" dijo Discord.

Twilight le sonrió sutilmente.

"Eres molesto, mentiroso, tramposo, maquiavélico, un dolor de cabeza en muchas ocasiones, pero aun así te estimo y no me gustaría verte morir de una forma tan cruel, ni menos dejándonos sin una despedida como corresponde si algo malo te sucediera" dijo Twilight.

Discord se sonrió y rio levemente.

"Yo también te quiero, Twilight" dijo Discord con su habitual tono burlón.

Al cabo de unos minutos las chicas comenzaron a llegar al castillo de la amistad, y una a una, fueron entrando en el salón del mapa y se preguntaban por qué habían sido convocadas.

"Me pregunto para que nos llamaron, estaba en medio de una inspiración creativa" dijo Rarity algo molesta.

"No lo sé, Starlight solo dijo que Discord tenía un problema grave" dijo Applejack.

"Y qué problema podría ser grave para Discord" dijo Rainbow.

"No lo sé, tal vez tiene hipo y está usando sus poderes de forma incontrolable, tal vez esto provoque que llueva chocolate, eso sería genial" dijo Pinkie.

"Eso ya es algo urgente, porque Discord no me menciono nada sobre sus problemas, acaso no somos amigos" dijo Fluttershy algo triste.

Fue en eso que Twilight, Discord, Starlight y Spike entraron en el salón del mapa.

"Nada de eso Fluttershy, solo es que no quería que te preocuparas mucho por mí" dijo Discord con tono suave.

En eso Twilight se colocó en su asiento y se dirigió a sus amigas con una expresión seria.

"Muy bien, primero les agradezco que hayan venido, lamento haberles molestado con esto, pero es de suma urgencia lo que está ocurriendo" dijo Twilight con tono serio.

"Que ocurre Twi, parece como si el mundo se estuviera por acabar" dijo Applejack.

"Bueno, no es para tanto, pero igual es grave lo que sucede" dijo Starlight.

"Bien, seamos precisas, en poco tiempo Discord dejara de ser el señor del caos y hay que buscar un sucesor para él" dijo Twilight.

Las chicas quedaron atónitas al oír esto y lentamente comenzaron a procesar la información.

"Espera… ¿Qué?...lo dices en serio" dijo Rainbow atónita.

"Discord va a dejar de ser el señor del caos, eso es posible" dijo Rarity.

"No se supone que él es el único señor del caos" dijo Applejack.

"En realidad, solo soy uno de varios" dijo Discord algo incómodo.

"Oh, Discord porque no me lo mencionaste" dijo Fluttershy con tono preocupado.

En eso Discord se trasladó a dónde estaba Fluttershy y comenzó a sollozar sobre el abultado pecho de ella.

"No quería preocuparte, con algo como esto" dijo Discord entre sollozos y hundía su cara entre los pechos de Fluttershy.

"Oh, solo cálmate, vamos a ayudarte" dijo Fluttershy amablemente mientras consolaba a Discord.

Las demás se miraron entre sí, era obvio que Discord se estaba haciendo la víctima en ese momento, y solo estaba aprovechando la oportunidad de tocar los pechos de Fluttershy.

"Bueno, volviendo a lo que nos convoca, como es posible todo esto" dijo Rarity.

"Para mí también es raro todo esto, según lo que Discord y Ace comentaron, todo esto forma parte de un proceso secreto que se ha realizado durante milenios, por lo que no hay registro al respecto, solo está la experiencia de Discord" dijo Twilight.

"Solo sabemos que todo se centra en una manzana mítica llamada la "Manzana de la Discordia", la cual convierte a quien la consuma en el señor del caos" dijo Starlight.

"Una manzana mítica, no sabía que hubiera manzana que pudiera hacer eso, y yo sé mucho sobre manzanas" dijo Applejack.

"Como ven todo es nuevo para todas, por eso debemos planear que hacer" dijo Twilight.

"Bien, solo tenemos que buscar esa manzana y destruirla, verdad" dijo Rainbow mientras chocaba los puños.

"Dudo mucho que eso pueda ser posible, Rainbow, esa manzana contiene todo el poder del caos y creo que destruirla sería algo peligroso" dijo Twilight.

"¿Entonces que vamos hacer?" preguntó Fluttershy que estaba acariciando la cabeza de Discord.

"Hay que buscar a un nuevo recipiente para esa energía del caos, alguien que pueda soportar el ser como yo" dijo Discord cuando se aburrió de disfrutar de la comodidad del pecho de Fluttershy.

"Uh, yo tengo una idea, podríamos buscar esa manzana, hacerla pastel y luego todas comer un trozo, de esa forma cada una tendría una parte de ese poder y evitaríamos el tener que buscar otro sucesor y todas seriamos como Discord y viviríamos felices todas" dijo Pinkie.

Todos miraron a Pinkie por lo bizarro y ridículo que sonaba su idea, pero en el fondo era algo predecible en ella.

"Dudo mucho que eso sea posible, Pinkie" dijo Starlight.

"Bueno, la idea de Pinkie no es tan mala si uno se pone a pensar, el dividir el poder de la manzana entre varios se evitaría los problemas, pero el asunto más importante por debatir es que pasara con Discord una vez que deje de ser el señor del caos" dijo Twilight.

"Que quieres decir con lo que pasara con Discord" dijo Rainbow mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"Hay una posibilidad que una vez que alguien consuma la "manzana de la discordia", Discord deje de existir o regrese a su forma original de unicornio" dijo Starlight.

"¿Discord, fue un unicornio?" dijo Rarity atónita.

"Si, eso fue hace tanto tiempo, que he olvidado como era mi forma anterior" dijo Discord.

"Pero…si Discord no regresa a su forma original, entonces él…." Dijo Fluttershy.

"Si, es posible que Discord muera" dijo Twilight mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Fluttershy se le lleno los ojos de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar al pensar que su amigo moriría.

Discord tomo a Fluttershy para contener su dolor.

"No se puede hacer algo para evitar aquello" dijo Rainbow.

"No lo sabemos aún" dijo Twilight.

"En realidad si, se puede hacer algo" dijo una voz masculina de repente.

En eso todos se dieron cuenta que Ace había llegado.

"Ace, tienes lo que te pedí investigar" dijo Twilight.

Ace asistió con la cabeza y con un movimiento de su mano convoco una silla.

"Maistir me dijo que los señores del caos una vez que terminan su periodo vuelven a su forma original y viven lo que les queda de vida como mortales" dijo Ace.

"Que alivio" dijo Rarity mientas se llevaba una mano al pecho.

"Pero que voy a hacer si eso ocurre, siempre he sido Discord, no es como si de la noche a la mañana pueda acomodarme siendo un poni común y corriente" dijo Discord sin ocultar que aquello le preocupaba.

"Bueno tendrás que trabajar para acostumbrarte y además tendrás que ganarte la vida de alguna forma" dijo Applejack.

"Si, ya no podrás pasarte la vida haciendo lo que te plazca y vas a tener que hacerte responsable" dijo Rainbow.

"Mira quien lo dice" murmuro Discord.

"Te hará bien algo de trabajo y de alguna forma aprenderás a vivir como un mortal, tal como nosotras" dijo Twilight.

"Pero, yo no sé cómo ser un poni normal, he olvidado como serlo" dijo Discord.

"Bueno en ese caso, nosotras te ayudaremos, para eso están los amigos" dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa.

"Además, podrás vivir en mi cabaña mientras tanto, porque deduzco que no podrás ir a tu dimensión" dijo Fluttershy.

Después de una larga conversación de los planes que tenían las chicas para el futuro de Discord, llego el momento de debatir el motivo por el cual fueron llamados todos.

"Sé que la idea de buscar a alguien que pueda reemplazar a Discord suena extraña, no voy a negar que me aterra la idea que alguien con malas intenciones pueda hacerse con tales poderes, por eso es necesario ver cómo solucionar esto" dijo Twilight.

"Que tal una competencia para ver quién es más apto para soportar aquel poder" dijo Rainbow.

"Yo creo que deberíamos buscar a alguien justo y noble" dijo Applejack.

"No se supone que debe ser alguien que represente el caos" dijo Spike.

"Eso es verdad" dijo Discord.

"Otro punto a considerar es la sanidad mental del candidato, si alguien no es muy apto en este punto puede volverse loco" dijo Ace.

"Pensándolo así suena algo difícil" dijo Starlight.

"De verdad, creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para pensar esto" dijo Rarity.

"Si creo que tienes razón, Rarity, este tema es complicado de abordar en unos minutos" dijo Twilight.

"Si tuviéramos esa manzana en nuestro poder, tal vez podríamos contemplar más opciones" dijo Starlight.

"Si eso sería de gran utilidad, pero como dijo Discord nadie sabe dónde está el manzano, solo el verdadero heredero del señor del caos puede encontrar el manzano" dijo Twilight.

"Bueno, no es tan así Twilight" dijo Ace.

Todos miraron a Ace extrañados.

"Que quieres decir con que no es tan así" dijo Twilight.

Ace entonces se levantó de la silla y camino a la puerta.

"Síganme, se los mostrare" dijo Ace.

Todos siguieron a Ace por los pasillos del castillo y los condujo a uno de los salones más lejanos, y una vez que entraron todos vieron algo sobre un taburete.

Era una caja de un material extraño, la cual parecía irradiar una fuerza mágica muy fuerte.

"Ace, que es eso" dijo Twilight atónita.

"Esa caja contiene la fuente del poder del caos" dijo Ace.

"Espera, quieres decir que…." dijo Starlight.

"Sí Starlight, dentro de la caja esta la "Manzana de la Discordia", Maistir me la entrego, por una extraña razón él había tomado la manzana y la había guardado" dijo Ace.

Todos, incluso Discord estaban anonadados al saber que estaban enfrente de la fuente de todos los problemas que se avecinaban.

"Podemos verla" dijo Applejack ansiosa de presenciar una de las manzanas más extrañas del mundo.

"Creo que por el momento no, puede ser algo chocante" dijo Ace.

"Entonces que hacemos ahora, ya tenemos la manzana" dijo Rainbow.

"Comámosla" dijo Pinkie.

"Creo que debemos investigarla primero, esto puede ser el hallazgo más importante de toda la historia poni" dijo Twilight.

"Tal vez podamos guardarla para el futuro" dijo Fluttershy.

"No creo que eso sea posible, tengo entendido que la manzana tiene un tiempo límite y si no se consume podría generar algún tipo de problema mayor" dijo Ace.

"Entonces qué tal si la sellamos, de esa forma nos ahorraremos los problemas" dijo Starlight.

"Dudo mucho que algo así pueda ser sellado" dijo Twilight.

"Alguien puede pensar en mí, por favor" dijo Discord.

"Primero razonemos que vamos hacer con calma, esto se está poniendo tenso" dijo Rarity.

Mientras que todos discutían y debatían lo que harían con la "Manzana de la Discordia", Spike de repente comenzó a caminar de manera torpe en dirección a la caja, parecía que algo lo estuviera controlando.

"Muy bien, solo tenemos que planear bien esto, además mientras la Manzana este dentro de la caja, nada malo puede suceder" dijo Twilight.

"Eso es verdad, esa caja contiene la magia del caos, sería peligroso abrirla" dijo Ace.

Fue en eso que todos se voltearon y vieron a Spike sobre la caja, él estaba quitando el sello de la tapa.

"¡Spike! ¡No!" grito Twilight.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la caja se abrió de golpe y una onda de energía impacto a Spike, asiéndolo volar lejos y cayendo sobre Starlight y Pinkie que intentaron atraparlo, por lo que los tres quedaron inconscientes en el suelo.

En frente de todos apareció una manzana grande que parecía estar hecha de oro puro, la cual brillaba con un aura divina.

Rápidamente Ace corrió para cerrar la caja, pero la manzana parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que planeaba Ace, por lo que libero un hechizo.

Ace quedo paralizado e incapaz de usar sus poderes.

"Maldición, no puedo moverme" dijo Ace entre dientes.

Discord también intento hacer algo, pero en eso él se dio cuenta que sus poderes no funcionaban y comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Fue en eso que Discord se dio cuenta que las chicas de repente comenzaron a tambalearse y a actuar de forma errática como efecto de la presencia de la manzana.

"Haz algo, lo que sea" dijo Ace que intentaba liberarse.

"No puedo, mis poderes no responden" dijo Discord.

"Entonces cierra la caja sin tus poderes" dijo Ace.

Discord no sabía qué hacer, estaba en pánico y ya sea por miedo o por alguna razón egoísta, él huyo del salón lo más rápido que pudo y dejo a todos desamparados.

"Menudo cobarde" dijo Ace entre dientes.

Fue en eso que las chicas dejaron de tambalearse y se levantaron, pero ya no estaban actuando razonablemente.

"Debo tenerla, los Apple deben poseer la manzana" dijo Applejack con los ojos en blanco y completamente bajo el control de la manzana.

En eso Rarity tomo a Applejack de la cola y la lanzo al suelo.

"No perra, eso es mío" chillo Rarity mientras avanzaba rápidamente.

En eso un relámpago multicolor impacto a Rarity y la hizo caer al suelo.

"Eso es lo que tú crees" dijo Rainbow.

Cuando Rainbow intento tomar la manzana alguien la tomo por el cuello y la lanzo contra una pared.

"¡ESA MANZANA ES SOLO MIA!" grito potentemente Fluttershy y en completo estado de furia.

Fue en eso que las chicas comenzaron a pelearse por tener la "Manzana de la Discordia".

"Esto se está poniendo feo, tengo que hacer algo" dijo Ace mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de la magia de la manzana.

Fue en eso que Ace se dio cuenta que Twilight estaba arrodillada en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza y parecía que luchaba arduamente por no ser controlada.

Después de unos minutos Twilight se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar pesadamente en dirección a la manzana.

"Increíble, Twilight es capaz de ir contra la voluntad de la manzana" dijo asombrado Ace.

Twilight hacia un esfuerzo tremendo por mantenerse cuerda en ese momento, y a cada paso ella colocaba cada pedazo de su voluntad para no caer en la codicia que generaba la manzana.

"Vamos Twilight, tómala y seamos perfectas" dijo una voz desde el interior de Twilight.

"Cállate, no dejare que me controles" dijo entre diente Twilight.

"Vamos Twilight, tú y yo sabemos que deseas el poder absoluto, tal como lo obtuvo tu contraparte del otro lado del espejo" dijo la voz.

"Tú no sabes lo que deseo en verdad" dijo Twilight mientras levantaba la tapa de la caja y la movía para contener la manzana.

La manzana al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Twilight se resistió y comenzó a incrementar su poder sobre ella.

Twilight cayó sobre sus rodillas, la voluntad de la "Manzana de la Discordia" era tremenda, pero ella sabía lo que ocurriría si cedía, no quería terminar como sus amigas que se peleaban por la codicia del poder.

"Tú puedes Twilight, no te rindas" dijo la voz de Ace.

Twilight también podía escuchar como sus amigas se gritaban y luchaban una contra la otra por un deseo egoísta.

"Ace tiene razón, no debo ceder, debo detener esto" dijo Twilight y volvió a ponerse de pie para tomar la tapa de la caja.

Con esfuerzo ella comenzó a colocar la tapa y con el último de sus fuerzas coloco el sello para cerrarla.

Cuando la caja se cerró por completo, todos volvieron a la normalidad y Twilight se desplomó en el suelo por el cansancio.

Las chicas rápidamente despertaron y se encontraron en una escena extraña.

Applejack tenía sujeta a Rarity de su melena estilizada, mientras que Rarity tenía su casco sobre la cara de Rainbow, y Fluttershy estaba mordiendo la pierna de Applejack.

Las cuatro chicas se separaron rápidamente y se disculparon mutuamente, estaban todas muy apenadas por su comportamiento.

Ace al sentir que el hechizo que lo retenía se anuló, corrió para auxiliar a Twilight y para colocar más seguridad a la caja.

Al cabo de unos minutos y después de atender a los heridos, como también haber resguardado la caja que contenía la Manzana, todos estaban de regreso en el salón del mapa y parecía que ya se habían dado cuenta de lo serio que era el asunto de la "Manzana de la Discordia".

"No puedo creer que hicimos algo como eso, estuve lastimando a mis propias amigas" dijo Rarity afligida.

"Y no fuiste la única, yo también me siento mal por lo que hice" dijo Rainbow con tono apenado.

"Lo mismo digo yo, lamento mucho mi actuar" dijo Applejack bajando la cabeza.

Fluttershy tenía las manos en la cara, tenía tanta vergüenza por su comportamiento que no quería que le vieran.

"Vamos no se culpen tanto, no eran ustedes mismas, la manzana libero todos sus deseos egoístas y el lado más irracional de sus mentes" dijo Ace.

"Bueno, lo que me sorprende fue porque Spike abrió la caja" dijo Starlight.

Él se agarró la cabeza e intentaba entender por qué hizo algo tan estúpido.

"No te martiries Spike, la codicia de la manzana reacciono en ti por ser un dragón y te controlo para que la liberaras" dijo Ace.

"Pero todo salió bien, gracias a Twilight….Auch" dijo Pinkie mientras colocaba una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza, debido al golpe que se dio cuando Spike cayó sobre ella.

Twilight por su parte estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, todo lo que sucedió le hizo ver lo inestable que era la magia del caos, lo fácil que era subyugar la mente de sus amigas y que este evento también hizo que una parte de ella despertara, su propio caos interior.

"Algo que me preocupa en este momento, es por qué Discord huyo y no nos ayudó, no se supone que es nuestro amigo" dijo Applejack algo molesta.

"Sí, eso fue egoísta y cruel" chillo Rarity indignada, mientras se arreglaba la melena que Applejack arruino hace una hora.

"Oh vamos, Discord debe tener algún motivo por el cual actuó así" dijo Fluttershy en defensa de Discord.

"Fluttershy tiene razón, al parecer este evento le afecto de alguna forma" dijo Starlight.

"Si me lo preguntan, creo que debe ser porque él no pudo hacer nada contra la voluntad de la manzana, deduzco que aquello le hizo sentir débil, inútil e incapaz de poder hacer algo por sus amigas, seguro que fue por eso que entro en pánico y huyo" dijo Ace.

Fue en eso que Twilight se levantó de la silla rápidamente y golpeo la mesa con firmeza, asustando a todos los presentes.

"Esto no debe volver a pasar" dijo Twilight con tono grave.

"Que quieres decir, Terroncito" dijo Applejack con tono preocupado.

Twilight miro a todos los presentes y con una expresión seria se dirigió a ellos.

"Ace, usa todos los recursos que tengas para evitar que cualquier persona, sin importar quien, sea capaz de acercarse a la manzana" ordeno Twilight.

"Señor sí señor" dijo Ace poniéndose firme.

"Spike, envíale inmediatamente una carta a la princesa Celestia para informarle sobre la situación, es necesario todo el poder de la magia para contener esta situación" dijo Twilight.

"Pero Discord pidió…" dijo Spike.

"Sé lo que Discord pidió, pero es necesario hacerlo, no quiero que algo como lo que vivimos vuelva a ocurrir" dijo Twilight.

"Que quieres que hagamos nosotras" dijo Applejack.

Twilight miro a las demás y con un suspiro se calmó.

"Quiero que me ayuden a planear como superar este incordio, necesito su apoyo en un momento así" dijo Twilight.

"Lo que digas, Twilight" dijo Rarity.

"Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras" dijo Rainbow.

"Ahora solo debemos saber cuál es el periodo limite que contamos, antes que el verdadero heredero del señor del caos aparezca" dijo Starlight.

"Ace, ilústranos" dijo Twilight.

Ace hizo aparecer de la nada un gran reloj de arena.

"Tenemos una semana, tres días, cinco horas, treinta minutos y quince segundos para la fecha límite" dijo Ace.

"Bien, en ese caso tendremos que resolver esto en menos de una semana" dijo Twilight con tono serio.


End file.
